Jump With Your Heart Open
by vampireacademygirls
Summary: Sometimes your elders give really good advice. Or when Katara changes Korra's mind with a story about the Moon and Sun and how fear controlled her life. Angst ahead but happy ending. For Zutara Week 2016-Memories.


Y'all I can't even tell you how many drafts of this story I wrote then deleted. I wasn't satisfied and I'm still not. But even so this is the best version.

Shiori= She-or-ree

 **Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine except for Shiori**

* * *

Katara was not sure about what to do with Korra anymore. She's been treating the new avatar for seven months now. Physically her only weakness was in her legs from not using them. Mentally though, that's where all the trouble was.

"Oh Yue," she whispered peering up at the nearly full moon, "Show me how to help her. Help me release that block that is in her mind."

It was one of those time where the spirits were in a pleasant mood because Katara heard her name being called. Yue was watching over her old friend, not that Katara knew that yet.

"Lady Katara, it's Shiori. She is having another night terror and has woken up the whole household."

The speaker was a tired young man. A brilliant warrior but had little patience.

Katara sighed and went with the young man. Shiori was someone else going through a difficult time. The six-year- old's mother died of heartbreak when her husband didn't return from a fishing trip. Whether he was lost to the sea or another land Katara could not say. The poor girl had spent the past year being sent from family to family. She was a strong girl, silent even, during the day time but at night all her fears were made known. Shiori had terrible night terrors that started soon after her mother passed. Only a water bender could soothe her aching body and tired mind. Other healers in the village sometimes went to help the girl but she always reacted the best and quickest to Katara's bending. She had actually been staying with Katara for a few weeks before Korra returned. Shiori had quite an aptitude for healing herbs and plants for someone so young. Katara had a feeling about that girl...

Katara stopped in her tracks.

"Lady Katara?" The young man questioned.

"Always remember that the spirits are great. Thank you Yue for this solution. Come along child, we are almost there."

* * *

The next day Lady Katara picked up Shiori right after dinner.

"Shiori, you remember Korra? Yes? We are going to visit her."

"Really Lady Katara? I haven't been allowed to see her since she came back."

"Yes. But first I must tell you that Korra has changed since you last saw her. She may get angry and yell but don't pay any attention to that. Your job is to make her smile today. Do you understand?"

Shiori paused, "Can I get a wish if I get Korra to smile?"

Now it was Katara's turn to freeze, eyebrows pulling towards each other. 'What in the world would she wish for?' Katara thought. She looked into the girl's large brown eyes.

"Yes as long as you behave. It must be a genuine smile; do you understand?"

"Yes Lady Katara." She said with a large smile and a gleam in her eye

* * *

In the few hours that Katara and Shiori had been with Korra not much had happened. Naga was more excited to see the little girl that Korra was. They did physical therapy with Korra to help her leg muscles. Shiori recounted stories of everything that has happened to the tribe since she left but Korra did not smile. Katara was surprised, the young girl had her brother's way with words.

After physical therapy the trio moved to one of the balconies where Katara sat with Korra's feet in her lap massaging them with water. The water moved from her feet to her ankles to calf, knee, and then thigh. Concentrated parts of water glowed under Katara's hands.

"Korra! You're not being any fun! I've been here FOREVER and you haven't smiled once. I'm going to show you a secret that will make you smile."

Shiori stood right in front of Korra, behind Katara, her little hands on her hips.

Korra only looked at the small brunette before turning to Katara.

"Look, Katara, I don't see how having the annoying kid here is helping anyone."

Katara sighed. This wasn't turning out the way she planned. Both girls were too stubborn. Shiori refused to quit and Korra refused to listen.

"You were once a child Korra. Not very long ago actually. Let your mind remember how it is to be free, without worry."

Korra crossed her arms and opened her mouth, retort ready on the tip of her tongue when suddenly she was sputtering with a mouthful of snow.

The water dropped from Katara's hands, her mouth opened in surprise. A little but fierce voice called out from behind her.

"I am NOT ANNOYING." Shiori directed towards Korra. "She's smiling." She said to Katara.

It was true. Korra was blinking slowly with a growing smile on her face. Soon the young Avatar was actually laughing.

"Ahahaha. That was good kid. It's something I would have done at your age. Spirits it's still something I would do. But why was that a secret?"

The girl moved closer. "I've been practicing when people aren't around me. It's my wish that Lady Katara teach me. I thought that if I already kinda knew the basic, she would accept me as a student quicker."

Katara's smile grew and she waved the new Waterbender over. When she came close, she grabbed her small hands in her wrinkled ones and said "Of course I will teach you, child. That was excellent for one so young. It is very difficult to move snow. Yue must have helped you."

Shiori threw her arms around her new teacher. "Oh thank you Lady Katara!"

"Now how about we move inside and you tell Korra a bedtime story."

"Wait why is she telling me the story? She's six."

"She's the better story teller. A mind so strong, even Toph would have difficulty breaking it."

Once inside, Shiori climbed onto Korra's bed and snuggled into at Korra's side. Katara on one of the soft chairs in the room. Even Naga made herself comfortable at Katara's feet.

"What kind of story do you want Korra?"

Korra gave a quick look to the ever growing pile of letters on her desk. "A story filled with love." She replied.

The newest Waterbender nodded, looking thoughtful. She took a deep breath and began.

"I'll tell you the story of the first Moon and Sun spirits. It's the best love story because Moon and Sun loved each other so much they could not stand to live without the other. Sun and Moon lived in the greatest Water and Fire benders and spent their entire lives searching for their other half…."

Shiori continued the story but Katara was not paying attention. Her mind had drifted to its usual place it did when she heard this story. She had told it to the young girl on a night where she was feeling particularly melodramatic. Her thoughts were filled with the same thing then as they were now. Prince Zuko, as she still thought of him. Or if she were being honest with herself, just Zuko.

There was something between them during the war. She had always felt drawn to him ever since the first time she saw him. She felt a tug in her chest when he offered to help find her mother's killer. Katara never told anyone but she knew he was outside her tent all night. She wasn't able to sleep that night, hyperaware of his presence. When he almost died for her, Katara thought she had been struck by Azula's lightening too. She saw him jump and fall but she felt it in her bones- in her gut- more than anything. It took Katara a long time to remember what happened afterward. It was like something more than instinct took over. She knew she defeated Azula but she was not sure now. For the next few days it felt like she was buzzing. The buzzing didn't stop until Zuko was well on his way to a full recovery. She was going to ask Zuko if he felt it too but Mai had returned and Aang was there.

It was not until a few years after when she was teaching at the Northern Water Tribe that she heard of the tale of the Moon and Sun. That very night she penned a letter to Zuko, telling him about the tale and how it reminded her about them. But then Aang came back into the room and the guilt hit her. She and Aang were already married and Zuko was engaged. No good would come of sharing that old story. She convinced herself that she was happy. And she really was but something always felt off.

Katara felt a tickle in her nose and rubbed it absentmindedly.

"Katara," Korra called. "Maybe you're the Moon spirit. It would explain how you can still beat me in a fight."

"I can beat you because you don't know how to calm your mind yet. You push me more than anyone else."

The bickering between student and teacher continued until Shiori huffed and stood up on the bed.

"Weren't you listening? The Moon cannot live more than a few years without the Sun spirit. Since Aang died Katara would have died a few years after."

Katara felt like someone threw an icicle through her chest. Korra just watched Katara with bated breath. She had heard the rumors about Katara and Zuko ever since she was little. Mostly from outsiders and tradesmen. She heard more people talk about them in Republic City. But there were whispers about everyone who was connected to Avatar Aang. Korra always ignored the rumors but looking at Katara's pale complexion now she was not so sure.

Even Shiori noticed that something was not quite right Katara.

"Lady Katara, are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to remind you about Aang. And I didn't mean to say that you weren't the best waterbender."

Katara took a shaky breath in and wiped her eyes. "No child. That's not it. You're just making me admit something to myself that I've denied for years."

"Shiori is correct. Aang was not the Sun spirit. Zuko is. And I've known for a very long time. Please don't interrupt Korra. I need to finally get this out. I've known that Zuko was the Sun since he died for me when he jumped in front of Azula's lightening. I've never told anyone that. I've never even said it out loud. Zuko died when I was fighting Azula and then I brought him back. It was like all the strength a Waterbender has during the full moon was with me. Never had I ever felt so invincible and shattered at the same time. I am the Moon and Zuko is my true other half. I missed out on a lifetime of true love because I was _scared_. I was so terrified. So scared of what people would say and how they would act."

"What about Aang?" Korra asked stared at the pile of letters on her desk.

"Korra. Korra look at me. I _loved_ Aang but he was not the _Love_ of my life. True love is not a feeling you can miss. I suspect that you know this. Whoever is in your head right now. Hold onto them. Don't wonder ' _what_ _if'_. Jump for it with your arms out and your heart open. Jump for that chance of honest and pure love. I know now that you must be firm in matters of the heart. It does not matter what others could possibly say as long as that person you are thinking of right now is by your side. Yes, you will be able to live without them but it will be the toughest thing. The weight of that person will constantly be on your mind. Always. Every day they will find a way to work themselves in your mind. Korra it's so painful. Please don't deny your heart- your true love. Please promise me. You must. Please learn from me."

The tears were streaming in earnest from blue eyes. Katara had moved from the chair and had grabbed Korra's shoulders, staring- pleading- into her eyes.

"Korra you must. Please promise me that you will not make my mistake. Please answer that letter, whomever wrote it. She feels the same. Please believe."

Korra pulled the aging Waterbender into her arms. Her face in the crook of Katara's neck, arms tight around her. She never thought that as a Waterbender her throat could be this dry.

"I promise that I will tell Asami. I promise I will jump with my arms and heart open. I will for you."

The pair remained hugging each other until Shiori jumped on the bed, declaring "I will never like Zuko!" Her eyes still shining with tears.

Katara gave a half-hearted chuckle, throat still tight with emotion. To finally realize what she felt towards Zuko seventy odd years ago was incredible. It was another lifetime.

"You don't have to like him, I didn't for the longest time. But you need to respect his title. Come, give this old woman a hug."

Everyone was piled on Korra's bed, Korra and Katara sat shoulder to shoulder with Shiori across their laps. Even Naga tried to get on the bed but she could only her head and paw. This is how Senna and Tonraq found the three Waterbenders.

Katara turned to them, "We had several breakthroughs tonight. Tonraq, will you carry Shiori back to my place please? The girl and I could both use someone to hold onto tonight."

Once Korra was finally alone that night she pulled out a new sheet of paper and ink. She had a long overdue letter to write.

* * *

Yeah, okay, so Zuko physically wasn't in this but since the prompt was memories I think it still counts.

If you want to read more about the Moon and Sun, check out my story _Amber Eyes_ which is almost a sequel to this. Thank you for reading


End file.
